Untitled until I come up with one
by RaneyLee
Summary: TMNTMD crossover. The Ninja Turtles fall into the Mighty Ducks' reality and has to help defeat their new foe.
1. 1

Title: Untitled(until I caome up with one...)  
Author: Sailor Vegeta  
Category: Crossover/Fusion  
Notes: This is my frist Mighty Ducks story. I hope you enjoy it.  
Warning: It might get a little dark but the story is mainly going to stay a rated "G" fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. The characters belong to their respectful owners.  
Summary: A Mighty Ducks/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover. The Turtles fall into the Mighty Ducks' reality and has to help the Ducks defeat their new foe.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
He exited to comic store, his prize in hand and a big grin set on his beak. He couldn't wait to get back to The Pond and read his comics. Nosedive stashed the bag in a safe place on his Duckcycle and started to mount the bike, but was stopped by a soft groan from the alley. A bit worried someone was in trouble, he causiously entered the alleyway. Dive knew that if there was a threat invalved in this, he had his puckblaster with him, though something told him this wasn't a threat.   
  
'Geeze, it's so dark ya' can't see a thing!' Dive thought, taking out his flashlight pen, 'Good thing I bought this the other day. Now, let's see...'  
  
He shined the light back and forth until the beam landed on a figure laying in the back of the alley. Slowly, he approached it. A slight moan reached Dive's ears. He knelt down then rolled the figure on it's back. He immediatly realized that the figure wasn't human. It was, as of what he could tell, a male turtle and he was pretty beat up. Nosedive shined his light around the alley. He didn't see anyone. He deverted the light back to the turtle in front of him.  
  
'Should I take him back to the Pond? I can't just leave him here,' the turtle gave another groan,' Ok, that's it! I'm taking him. The others might not like it, but it's the best thing to do.'  
  
Pocketing the pen, he picked up the battered turtle and put him on his 'cycle.  
  
~~The Pond~~  
  
Duke was finishing up the last page of the paper when he heard the door open.  
  
"Guys, a little help would be nice here!" Nosedive called.  
  
Duke chuckled as he folded the paper then exited the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong, kid? Can't carry everything you bou...?! Who's that?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Dive, who's that?" Wildwing questioned, coming in the room, followed by Mallory, Tanya, and Grin.  
  
"I don't know. I found him in an alley like this. I couldn't just leave him there! And could one of you give me a hand? He's getting heavy!"  
  
Grin took the turtle from Dive's arms and Tanya gave the wounded turtle a once over.  
  
"Better get him to the infirmary. Looks like he's going to need medical care," Grin nodded then headed off with the limp boy in his arms.  
  
~~The Imfirmary - The Next Day~~  
  
Michaelangelo opened his eyes to be blinded by bright lights.  
  
'Oh, man. Bright lights! Ga', my neck hurts, my legs hurt, even my shell hurts. Wait a sec! What happen... oh, no!' he sat up with a start and franticly looked around," Leo! Don... Raph? Where am I?"  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Unsteadly, Mike made his way to the door and peeked out into the hall. Keeping a steady hand on the wall, he made his way down the hall. When Mike came to one of the open doorways, his foot hit what felt like a rope and he glanced down. Sure enough, his leg had hit a rope. He followed the rope to where it lead above his head, where it was a attached to a bucket. The bucket was starting to tilt over.  
  
"Uh, oh," Mike went to get out of the way, but was covered in neon orange dye, "Oh, man. Raph always said my pranks would backfire some day. I didn't think he would be serious! Geeze."  
  
~~Living Quarters~~  
  
"Really, Dive. Couldn't ya' put those down for five minuites?" Mallory teased.  
  
Nosedive lowered his comic book to just below his eyes and arched an eyebrow then turned his attention back to the book.  
  
"Dive... oh, stars. I give up!" Mallory threw her hands up and collasped back into the couch.  
  
Duke chuckled at Mallory's distress and she turned to glare at him only to be disturbed by a soft knock. The group turned their attention from what they were doing to the doorway and were quite suprized to see their guest awake and covered in neon orange. Nosedive grimced as he realized what happened. Tanya jumped up from her sit and rushed over then guided the turtle to a seat, all the while fussing over him.   
  
"Uh... dudette, please. Don't fuss over me. Miss? Miss?! Dudette? Ohh..." Wildwing glanced at their guest and noticed him rubbing his temple.  
  
"Tanya, your giving the poor guy a headache! Lay off, let 'im breath!" Wing put a little distance between the two.  
  
  
Mikey gave a sigh of relief when the lady fussing over him stopped. Silently, he thanked his rescuer.  
  
"Name's Wildwing, " Mike looked up at the white duck before him, "This is Tanya, that's Duke, Grin, my brother, Nosedive, and Mallory."  
  
"I'm Michaelangelo," he paused,"... uh, did ya' happen to know that there's a, well, was, a bucket of orange dye down the hall? I hope it washes out, heh heh."  
  
"It does. Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't expecting you ta' get covered in it," Nosedive gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, dude," Michaelangelo replied with his own grin," I've been told that I had it coming for me, anyway, so, don't worry about it."  
  
"Dive, would you show Michaelangelo to the bathroom so he can get cleaned up. And, also clean up that mess in the hall," Wildwing glanced at his brother.  
  
Nosedive nodded then motioned for Mike to follow him. Mike hurriedly followed, not wanting to be left behind. After a moment, Dive looked over at Michealangelo and couldn't help but crack a smile. Mike noticed this.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing. I just... well, you look different orange," Mike looked down at himself then nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do, don't I?" he laughed and Dive joined in.  
  
~~Afterwards~~  
  
Michaelangelo came out of the bathroom a lot cleaner than he had been going in. Now, he was his normal color, thank goodness. He walked down the hall until he reached the spot that he'd been tie-died. Nosedive was half way done cleaning up the mess and looked up. Mike grined as he got down on his knees to help.  
  
"I see you're out. Didn't take long... hey, hey! What are ya' going?! Wing told me to do this! It's not your job," Dive exclaimed.  
  
"So. I want to help."  
  
"Oh, alright. Fine," Dive gave in and accepted the help.  
  
Together, they were able to finish the mess in record time. Just as Michaelangelo was wiping away the last of the dye, alarms started going off. Nosedive jumped up and hurried down the halls with Mike on his heels. Tanya was hovering over Drake One's keybroad, pulling up the location of where they were needed. Mikey soon realized what was going on.  
  
"Alright, so this is at East 225, right?" Wildwing asked, putting on his mask.  
  
"Right!" Tanya answered as she hopped out of the chair.  
  
"Well, let's go team!" Wing started off.  
  
"Can I come along?" Mike questioned.  
  
Wing paused and thought about it for a second.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I can handle myself. Really, I can. I can help."  
  
"Oh... alright. I guess...," Wing answered then started off again," Let's go! We're wasting time!"  
  
Mike jogged after them. Nosedive offered Mike a ride on his Duckcycle and then the team sped off towards the danger in town. As they raced through town, Mikey gazed at the scenery as they past. He was quite startled when Dive skid to a halt on his bike and fell off the bike onto his shell. He layed there for a few seconds before raising up on his elbows.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered then stood. Nosedive spared glance over at him as he rested the 'cycle on it's kickstand.  
  
"You okay?" Mike nodded," You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine, dude! Next time, I'll just remember to hang on!," Michaelangelo joked. Both laughed then were joined by the rest of the team.  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes, quite amused by the two, then pulled out her blaster. The others did the same, with the exception of Duke, who activated his sabre, and Wing handed Mike an extra blaster from the Migrator. Mike nodded his thanks then tucked it in his belt. Immediately, he became alert when he sensed a familier presence in the shadows of the abandoned area. Suddenly, Mike grabbed Tanya's arm and pulled her down, a flash of sliver just passed above her head.  
  
"Uh, what was that for?" she asked, standing. Mike picked up a throwing star and showed it to her.   
  
"These things don't exactly feel good when you get hit, ya' know," he replied softly, studing the area,' I have a feeling that this is not good...'  
  
Just as the thought passed through his mind, they were surrounded by a group of ninja's clan in black with red bandanna's around their heads. Mike grimced with a groan.  
  
"Oh, man. Not the Foot, again," he muttered, making a discusted face. One of the ninja's pointed at him.  
  
"It's one of the tortoises! Get 'im!" the ninja's charged at the group of seven, who prepared themselves.  
  
Mike jumped away from the group a little ways and brought out his 'chucks," A one, and a two!"   
  
He knocked two down, one out and the other, dazed. Grin had easily knocked out about half a dozen, same with Mallory. Acually, each of the Ducks knocked out a good many. Within moments, the ninjas were either unconsious or one the the few consious members dragging away their alleys.   
  
"Master Shredder and Lord Dragonus will get you for this, turtle!" one of the Foot yelled.  
  
"Ooookay... I know nothing about a 'Lord Dragonus', but the Shred-Dude is dead," Mike said, a little confused, as he stared off after the clan, 'So long, for now, Foot-Fungus...'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
What do ya think? Should I continue? Review please! If you have any ideas, I'ld like to hear them. 


	2. 2

I know it's been a few days since I updated the frist chapter, but I've been busy with school, and a few other things that take up my time. I'm sorry, but I've got this chapter and I'm working on chapter three!!! Yay! Thanks for the reviews in the frist chapter and great work on the stories to those that have updated or started new ones. Now for chapter two...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and story it's self, so nah *rassberry*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Last time:   
  
"Master Shredder and Lord Dradonus will get you for this, turtle!" one of the Foot yelled.  
  
"Ooookay... I know nothing of a 'Lord Dragonus,' but the Shred-Dude is supposed to be (AN: that was the original sentence, but it came out a different way, so I'm correcting it...) dead," Mike mutter, a little confused, as he stared after the clan,'So long, for now, Foot-Fungus...'  
  
  
Presant time:  
  
Mallory turned to Michaelangelo.  
  
"Do they know you or something?" Mike nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They're called the Foot clan, their master being Orouku Saki, but he's supposed to be dead. He's like a cockroach. You kill him, he still comes back for more. The frist time, Splinter dumped him off a seven (AN: forgive me if I'm wrong.) story building into a grabage truck. But, the second time... he brought the dock down on himself..." Mike trailed off in thought.  
  
In the silence, he heard unsteady footsteps and heavy gasps of breath. He looked up ot see a figure come around the ally corner. Whatever it was, looked to be carrying something and having difficultly (AN: Look mommy! I learned a new word!! ^_^) doing so.  
  
Duke, being the ex-theif he was, immediatly noticed the figure himself. The figure stepped partway into veiw the leaned against the wall. The only parts of him/her to be seen was his/her hand, a kneepad, and part of his/her belt which had, from what Duke could recall from one of his books, a sai hanging from it. Duke could also see a hint of red around his/her face. By this time, the rest of the team had noticed him(AN: I think u get the picture by now...^_^) also.  
  
"...Mikey...?" the figure asked.  
  
"Raph?" Michaelangelo causiously stepped forward,"Raph, is that you? Oh, man! Bro, what happened?!"  
  
Mike ran to the figure's side, slipping his nunchucks back into his belt. He took whatever was in the figure's arms and layed it gently on the ground and ordered Raph to sit. The figure argued, not wanting to follow orders from another, but Mikey pulled him down to a sitting position and leaning against the wall. The hockey team was finally able to see that both the figure and his burden were turtles like Michaelangelo. The so called Raph had a red bandanna around his head and the other, not to mention unconsious, had a blue one. Both looked like they had been beaten, much like Mike had looked. Raph seemed to have gotten the worst of it and was suprizingly still on his feet (AN: or consious in this case. He's not on his feet anymore, 'member?), though just barely. Tanya approcced to get a closer inspection of their wounds. Raph noticed this and was on his feet with both sais drawn before Mike could stop him. Only Wildwing how instently and carefully he placed himself in front of Mike and the unconsious turtle.  
  
'Must be brothers,' he thought.  
  
"Stay back, lady," Raph growled lowly, "Don't think of harming either of them or, so help me, I'll rip you apart."  
  
Tanya took a step back and held out her hands to show she was unarmed (which wasn't true, because of her omni-tool...). Mike stood from his investigation of the blue masked turtle and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
  
"Raphael, calm down, bro. Tanya just wants to help. Relax and let her see dude..." Raph growled and spun to face him, which gave him a slight head rush.  
  
"You can't TRUST her, Mikey," he pointed a sai at Tanya," You can't trust ANY of them!"  
  
Mike frowned at him then easily pulled Raph to the ground, back into his sitting position. Even weak as he was, Raph still put up a fight against the younger turtle, but finally aloud himself to be pulled back down.  
  
"Listen, dude, if we didn't trust anybody... We trust April... and Casey, both of which you either met or saved, now shut it," Raph looked a little shocked at Michaelangelo's tone (AN: of course, who wouldn't be...)  
  
Mike removed Raph's sais from his hands and Tanya came forward again. After a moment, Raph started to lose consiousness. As much as he tried and wanted to stay awake, he couldn't. He soon learned he was fighting a losing battle and finally gave in and let the pits of darkness claim him.  
  
Grin had been able to feel Mike's troubled sprit the instent Raphael said his name. He noter the Wildwing and Nosedive had had that same sprit when either of them got hurt and the other was immediatly at his side. Grin quietly figured that the three were brothers and Michaelangelo was only looking out for the good of them. (AN: Werid, ain't it? Mike being the youngest and looking out for two of his older brothers.) But, he wondered what the third turtle's, who had been unconsious all the entire time, name was. His thoughts were broken as Tanya called to the team.  
  
(AN: I may do like I did with Grin's character with the other's from time to time to help more into the fic. Anyway back to the chap...)  
  
"Uh, guys. We're going to have to get them to the imfirmary, like, NOW!" she cried.  
  
The Ducks rushed over as Mikey picked up the unnamed turtle. Grin easily picked up the unconsious Raph and both were carried to the Migrator. Tany provided as much Frist aid as she could with the kit on the way back to the Pond. After they parked, Mike didn't bother to wait for the ramp to lower completly to the ground before he jumped out with Leonardo, as he had told them, in his arms. He immediatly headed striaght for the infirmary with the team following. There, Tanya did all she could for the two and stated that they would have to wait for any changes. Over the next few days, no one or nothing was able to get Michaelangelo to leave his brothers' sides.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Well, good, bad? I know it's shorter, but ah well... Review PLEASE!! Thanks!!!!!   
Sailor Vegeta out... for now.^ -^ 


	3. 3

Hey, looky, guys! I've got chapter 3! Ain't that great? Sorry, for the delay. I'm not even gonna' put any excuses out, so anyway... here we go.  
  
One quick note, though. Yeah, there is another turtle and his name's Donatello. I just haven't brought him in yet. Be patient, I'll get to him soon. Now, the continuation of the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, guys. If you're looking for the people who owns them, it's not moi.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
,,,There, Tanya did all she could for the two. Over the next few days, no one or nothing was able to get Michaelangelo to leave his brothers' sides...  
  
Presant time:  
  
Two days later:  
  
Nosedive stood outside the imfermary looking in, watching Michaelangelo as he waited for any signs of consiousness from his brothers. Nosedive sighed silently then softly knocked on the open door panel. Mike looked up and gave a half-hearted grin.  
  
"Hi," he muttered wearly.  
  
"Hey. Hungry?" Dive set the tray of food he had brought in, on the table.  
  
"No," Michaelangelo stated breifly.  
  
Dive sighed and shoke his head. The Ducks had quickly found out that Mike had a love for pizza from his reaction to the word, but he hadn't ate since before he woke up. The young duck went over to Mike and sat beside him.  
  
"They'll be fine. The possibilty of them leaving you would be Wildwing leaving me. Never. Brothers don't leave each other," Nosedive said, trying to reasure him a best as he could.  
  
Mike, who had his elbows propped up on his knees and chin cupped in his hands, glanced at him from the corner of his eye then back at the bed in front of him. A thick moment of silence filled the room.  
  
"You really think so?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't think(An: how true...*snikkers*), I know," Dive gave him a playful punch in the shoulder," Now will you eat? You don't need them worring about your health when they wake up. 'Sides, we've got piz-za!"  
  
"Really? Extra cheese, no anchives?" Mikey looked up, the hopeful gleam in his eye that had earlier disappeared.  
  
"Yeap, or would you prefer Grin's tofu suprise?" Nosedive joked.  
  
"Sounds like something Splinter would eat... I prefer the pizza. What? No one else can cook around here?" Mike questioned curiously.  
  
"Nope. Only Grin. Last time Mal-Mal tried, she about burned down the kitchen!" Dive grinned broadly as he held a plate from the tray in front of Mikey.  
  
Michaelangelo took a slice of pizza from the plate and began nibbling on it (An: SO un-Mike-like!).  
  
'Leo, Raph. Please wake up soon... and Donnie. Where are you? I hope you, Splinter, and April are ok...'  
  
  
  
He felt himself being tugged to... somewhere. He couldn't tell where, but he could faintly hear voices. One sounded familer, he couldn't place it though. His mind was so clouded, he couldn't think anyway. Feeling started to slowly come back to his body. The only thing he could feel was pain. He tried to move, but couldn't. Those voice... that one... where had he heard it before? Was that...? But it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"M...Mik...ey?" the words barely came out as he struggled to open his eyes.  
  
  
  
"...This is the same..."  
  
"M...Mik...ey?" the voice was barely a whisper and was hardly heard.  
  
"Huh?" Michaelangelo and Nosedive stopped talking and looked over at Leonardo.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
The turtle's eyes clenched shut than started to slowly open. Mike rushed over to his side an grabbed his hand.  
  
"Mike?" the half consious turtle asked softly.  
  
"I'm right here, bro," Leo became fully consious and gazed at his younger brother in disbelif," You feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, is that really you, Mikey?" Michaelangelo nodded and Leo raised up a little on his uninjured arm," God, do you know how long me and Raph looked for you? Don stayed at the lair to track you down with your com, which was in your room, and Splinter even went sprit walking searching for you! While looking for you, Raph and I got caught in a fight... and by the way, where is Raph?"  
  
Mike moved so Leo could see the unconsious Raphael. Nosedive, who had stayed silent throughout all this, saw a guilty expression spread across the turtle's face when he saw the figure at his bedside. Dive backed away and out the door to find the team.  
  
  
  
Duke heard the hurried footsteps of the youngest member long before they appeared at the door. The theif (Duke: EX-theif! SV: okay okay!! Ex-theif. EX-thief!) Scratch that! The EX-thief(Duke: thank you! SV: Oh, do shut up... Duke: Why? Sv: would you like me to tear you limb from limb? Duke: Err.. no SV: Then SHUT UP!!!) The ex-theif, for the last time, was reading a book in the Rec. room. It was a good book, in Duke's option, and he was enjoying it throughly. Mallory sat, spralled (An: ain't spell, but I'm to lazy to look it up...) across the recliner nearby, reading her own book and Grin was meditating in the far corner. Wildwing had went to the hockey rink for a little practice and Tanya was most likely in her lab (Tanya: Uh, 'most likely'? SV: ARGG!! Did I forget to tell you people, NO INTERUPTIONS????!!!!!!!! Now GO AWAY or SHUT UP!!! D&T: sorry...). Anyway... Duke was reading his book... The book was quite intresting, acually. It was about a detective going all out of his way to catch an extremly talented theif, who got away each time, giving Duke a good laugh at how stupid the detective was. The older mallard licked his thumb then turned the page as Nosedive came through the door. Duke glanced up, then went back to his book.  
  
"Hey, Kid. What's the rush?" he asked.  
  
"Rush? I wasn't rushing!" Dive grinned(An: sounds like older Gohan from DBZ in 'Gohan's Frist Date'! ^_^)," But one of the turtle's woke up."  
  
"Really?" Mallary looked up from her book," He feeling alright?"  
  
"Seemed to be. He was talking a mile a minuite before I left. I was looking for Tanya, too. You guys know where she is?" Duke perked an eyebrow.  
  
"Why don' t you contact her on your com?" Dive slapped his forehead.  
  
"I completly forgot about those!!" he cried.  
  
Duke and Mallary laughed and Grin came out of his meditation. The young mallard flipped open his com and contacted both Tanya and Wildwing.  
  
"Wing/Tanya here,"they answered at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Wing, Taun. I just wanted to tell you that one of the..."  
  
"RAPH!!!" came a shout of terror from the infermery.  
  
Tanya cut her end of the connection. The others exchanged glances then rushed to the infermery. They almost had a head on collision with Wildwing who was coming around the opposite corner.  
  
"What's wrong?!" he asked, franticly.  
  
"How should we know?!" Mallary snapped then pushed passed him into the infermery.  
  
The other ducks followed her to find Tanya standing over Raph with a pair of shocking paddles. The heart moniter he was attached to was showing 'flat line.' Leo, who was awake, and Mike were both in shock and the Ducks could tell that Leo wanted to be by Raph's side.  
  
'Let's hope this works... I don't know if the shock will go through his plastron and get his heart working agian. I might have to strengthen the shock level... Good, everyone's out of the way, now...'  
  
Tanya pressed the shock paddles on either side of the turtle's plastron and...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Am I evil or what?! What do YOU think's gonna' happen? Review, please!! And maybe i won' t be so evil next time!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!! *choughs lighty* Anyway... oh, one more thing. Please leave me along about my grammer. I have enough lectering at school! Tanks!!=) 


	4. 4

Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back, for the moment, anyway... And great work for those who got stories and chapters up! They're really good! Alright, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles or Ducks, now DON'T BUG ME!!!   
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Tanya pressed the shock pads on either side of the turtle's plastron and...  
  
Presant time:  
  
...And gave a sigh of relief as the moniter showed as his heart started beating, agian. Mike and Leo gave twin sighs of relief as well. Leonardo sat all the way up with teh help of Mikey.  
  
"I...is he going to be okay?" he asked, his voice cracking from dryness.  
  
Tanya nodded as she finished stablizing the still unconsious Raph.  
  
"He'll be fine and you need to rest," she stated.  
  
Duke came over and gave Leo a glass of water, which he eagerly took.  
  
"Yes. mom," Leo joked with a weak grin after he finished the water then yawned and layed back into his pillow," Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're the Mighty Ducks!" Dive exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"That's going to explain a LOT, Dive," Mallory smacked the back of his head with a look of irritation.  
  
"OW! Mal, what was that for?!" Nosedive groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I do believe it was for your craziness, kid," Duke stated with a chuckle than turned to Leo," The name's Duke. That's Tanya, this is Grin over here, those two over there are Mallory and Nosedive, and that's Wildwing, Nosedive's older brother and or team cap'n."  
  
"Leonardo," he stated then looked up at Wildwing, confused," Team caption?"  
  
"We're a hockey team, I'm just the captain," Wildwing shrugged, pulling off his mask and putting it in his pack fo later use.  
  
"Not to mention, the best goalie around," Nosedive pointed out," ...and the worst at staying out of stunts and shoots. Speaking of which, we haven't seen Phil latey..."  
  
"Boobies, have I got a deal for you!"  
  
"Uh... maybe I spoke to soon," Dive shrank back at his teammates glares as their manager came into the room with a paper in hand.  
  
"It's great! You're going this, and think of the money we can bring in!"  
  
"As much as I hate to ask, now what, Phil?" Wildwing asked with a sigh.  
  
Phil grined," There's a new store opening and the manager invited the team to be there."  
  
"Sorry, Phil," Wing shook his head.  
  
Nosedive took the paper Phil was holding and scaned over it. His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his beak. Duke noticed this, and the taller mallord peered over Nosedive's shoulder to read the paper. He chuckled when he foud the reason of Dive's excitment. Curious, Mallory snatched the paper out of Dive's hands and read it herself then gazed over at Phil in disbelief.  
  
"No,no,no... Phil, you didn't! Oh, man, I'm gonna' die!" she gave a mock gesture of drama and predended to fall dead, the paper falling a little ways away from her mocking form.  
  
"Hey, doll, c'mon, get up," Duke said with a snikker.  
  
"Go 'way. I'm dead," she muttered.  
  
"Dead bodies cannot speak," Grin said calmly.  
  
"This one can," Mallory stated then sat up.  
  
"What's the deal, Mal?" Wildwing asked, offering her a hand up.  
  
"Wing, it's that new arcade that's opening!" Dive explained excitedly," Can we go, please?"  
  
"Dive, if I'm correct, which I'm most likely am, you probably have every single video game ever sold. Why go when you can just play every game they have in your on bunk?" Wing questioned.  
  
"Acually, I don't have all of them. I don't have Final Fantasy II, III, and IV or Mega Man II, or... now what was it? Oh! I don't have Street Fighter II, either. Can we go, pplleeaassee???????" Dive gave his brother huge puppy dog eyes. ^_^  
  
Wildwing sighed then glanced at the team for their option. They nodded. They would go, JUST to shut Dive up. No one wanted to hear his complaints if they didn't go. Wing looked back down at his little brother with another sigh.  
  
"Fine," he huffed," We'll go."  
  
"YYYAAAYYY!!!!!!!" Nosedive cried then jumped into Wing's arms," Thank's, bro!!!"  
  
"Phil, when is this?" the goalie asked, trying to pry off his younger sibbling.  
  
"In three days at three. Now, I can go make up some..." Phil left the room as he dialed a number in his cell phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Michealangelo asked.  
  
"Phil," the ducks groaned.  
  
"Oh..." Mike converted(An: Cool, another new word! ~_~) his attention to Leo and was greeted by a soft snore.  
  
Leo had curled up and fell back to sleep, even through the discussion with Phil. Mike gave an amused smile then jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder to see Wildwing.  
  
"C'mon, Michealangelo. We've got a room ready for you. Your brothers'll be fine and you need some rest," he said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"C'mon," Wildwing led Mike out of the infermary, paying no heed to his protests," They'll be fine. Someone will be in there, so don't worry. Besides, Tanya is probably the best doctor you could get."  
  
Mike reluctently gave in and entered the room he was given just as a bell rang throughout the halls. He jumped again then gave Wildwing a confused glance.  
  
"Just the door bell," the goalie answered with a chuckle.(An: we seem to be doing a lot of that, huh?)  
  
Mike nodded then reentered the room and door slid shut behind him. After a few moments, Wing heard a soft knock from the other side.  
  
"Uh... Wildwing... How do you open the door?" Michaelangelo's muffled voice called from the other side.  
  
"Do you see an electric control box on the door panel?" Wing asked with a slight laugh as he leaned against the door with his forehead pressed to it to hear the mutant better.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Good, now there's a number pad on it. Under it is a 'code' button. Got me so far?"  
  
"Uh, huh..."  
  
"Alright, press the 'code' then enter in 326..." Wing heard a few beeps from the other side.  
  
"'K..."  
  
"Now, press 'code,' again,"  
  
Another beep was heard and was followed by a 'hiss.' The door opened and Wildwing, who forgot to move, fell forward, flat on his face. Mike winched then helped the fallen leader to his feet.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Wing answered as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Wing, come in, bro," they hear from Wing's wrist.  
  
Wildwing flipped open his com and gazed down at his little brother on teh other end.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many more people do you think we can take in?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"This guy at the door claims to be Mike's brother. Says his name's Donnie," Dive explained.  
  
"Donnie? Donatello?" Mike asked.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
See, I didn't kill off Raph. I wouldn't do that to my fav, turtle!! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Review please! Shank ya' very much! 


	5. 5

Hi, you guys! How's everyone? Great I hope! Glad we all liked my last chapter, and thanks Lily C! I spent a little more time on the last chapter to do better. Oh yeah! I found that dictionary I told you about! ^_^ K, now here's the next chap! Enjoy!   
  
Diclaimer: Oh, for goodness sake! WHY do we have to write these things!? Oh, well.... The only thing I own is the plot and story! The Turtles and Ducks are not mine. =P  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Last time:  
  
..."This guy at the door claims to be Mike's brother. Says his name's Donnie," Dive explained.  
  
"Donnie? Donatello?" Mike asked.  
  
Presant time:  
  
"Donny's here?" Wing glanced over at the teenage mutant.  
  
"You want to go and be sure?" he asked to be answered with a nod, "Alright, Dive, show him in. We'll be there in a second."  
  
"'K," Dive closed off the connection.  
  
'Donnie's here? But how? How did he get here? Prehaps he had created some sort of gateway. But why? Why go through all that trouble and leave Splinter by himself? Maybe he had Casey and April stay with him like before...' Mike questioned himself, trying to find the answers. He was always called the silly one out of his brothers, but he was acually quite smart. Almost as smart as Don, but he didn't want to show that intelligence. He'd choosen the mask of the fun lovin' brother. The cool, laid back kind of person, or turtle in this manner. In the heat of battle, HE choose to be the one to break the ice. Why would he want to be the smart one, anyway? And why was Donnie here? Yeah, it was great to have one of his brothers there with him to talk to while the others healed, but why? Mike pushed the thought away with a shake of his head and hurried after Wildwing, who was halfway down the hall.   
  
**Meanwhile, in the Rec room**  
  
"Here we go. Wing'll be here in a sec," Dive stated as he lead the trench coated figure over to the sofa and let him sit.  
  
"Thanks," the figure lifted his head to look around," Nice place."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Tanya designed the place, and built it, I might add," the young mallord grinned, "Oh! I never told you my name! Sorry! I'm Nosedive, friends call me Dive."  
  
"It's alright. I guess I've gotten used to it over the past years, ya' know," the coat clad figure said with a shrug then pulled a hand out of his pocket and tipped his hat up a bit.  
  
That's when Mike and Wildwing came into the room. Mike caught a glimpse of the figure standing in the middle of the room looking around nevously and ran towards him, catching him in a hug.  
  
"Donnie!!!" they fell to the floor in a heap with Donatello loosing his hat.  
  
"OW! Geeze, Mike! Cool it, would ya'?" Don pushed the younger mutant away.  
  
Donnie stood and brushed himself off then rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Awww..... Don, you're no fun," Mike pouted, which made Donatello laugh and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You're a case, you know that?"   
  
Mikey was suddenly put in a choke hold with Donnie giving him a nuggie. (An: I don't know if that's the spelling or not but I guess it'll do =P...)  
  
"Hey! Donnie!!! No fair, man!! Aww, c'mon! Let go!" the turtle in orange had been caught off guard and was now struggling to get free, at the same time, laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's all the noise in here?" Duke asked coming into the room and then seeing the two turtles, he stopped, raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest, "K'..., I don't really think I should ask..."  
  
"As much as I hate to break you two up, you really need some rest Michelangelo," Wildwing told the two ninja's at play, "And you might want some, too, umm...?"  
  
"I'm Donatello," he broke from his brotherly fight to shake Wildwing's hand, "Thank's for taking care of my brother. You must be Wing, right?"  
  
"Wildwing, acually, and this is Duke," Don grinned as he also shoke Duke's hand.  
  
"Ahh... it's great to meet the nobleman next in rank to the prince," he joked and Duke grinned back.  
  
"Pleasure in itself," the ex-theif chuckled.  
  
"Not to brake the subject or anything, but, do you happen to, by any chance, know where my other two brothers are?"  
  
The three ducks exchanged glances and Wing deeply sighed before taking Don by the shoulders and answering.  
  
"Donatello, uh, listen, Raphael and Leonardo aren't in the best condition at the moment. I guess they had gotten into a fight. They got hurt pretty badly..."  
  
The words swirled in Don's head as he stopped listening '...got hurt pretty badly....not in the best condition...got hurt pretty badly...not in the best condition...gothurtprettybadly...notinthebestcondition...hurtprettybadlynotinbestcondition...' With that, he fainted. (geeze... talk about light hearted...)  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Well, here's Chapter 5. Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Tha'k ye' kind'y. ^_^ 


End file.
